Undying Hopes
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: It was always the same with Mello. It was a love-hate relationship. Oneshot.


**Discalimer**: I don't own Death Note nor its characters. I only own my OC.

* * *

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

A glass collided to the wall next to his head as another yell echoed through the entire house, causing it to shake under their feet. Her brown eyes stared, filled by anger and sorrow, into his blue ones. They were at it again; it was always the same situation. He promised her to come home soon, she believed him, and he didn't come back for days. [Name] had tried to forget all those times he had disappointed her, but it was almost impossible when the situation was repeated over and over.

"Why are you always like this, Mello?! It's because you've found another woman, and you just can't tell me that you prefer her over me?!" She shouted, the sorrow inside her was almost palpable and only made the blonde flinch in pain.

"I've already told you that this is a wrong accusation, Rena!" He ran a hand through his messy hair as a sigh of exasperation left his lips. He hadn't looked for that.

"And you think that just for telling me so I'm going to stay calm and smile? You're so fucking stupid, Mello!" She grabbed another glass and threw it to his head. He was somewhat glad that she was not too good at archery.

However, he was also starting to get tired of this. Dodging another random thing her hands had found, he slammed his own hands against the table that separated them.

"Could you stop throwing things at me!? I never say anything when Near comes here to visit you, even knowing that he's the person I can't stand the most!" He clenched his fists, attempting not to punch the wall behind him again.

Her brown eyes sparked at his rude words and she did what she could to remain calm and not kill him right now and there. Anger boiled from both of their bodies, enough to get everyone else away from them. However, they didn't have to be bothered by that, since the only person that could be there was Matt, and he was smart enough not to get involved when they started fighting.

"And what's with that? The fact is that I'm always here, with Near or alone, I'm here." Her hurt words only caused the man to burst out laughing before he darted his glare onto her, making her heart pound in pure sadness.

"Yeah, that's true; you're here. But who assures me that you're not fucking him?!" As soon as those words left his mouth, he knew he had crossed the limit.

Hurt spread across her pale face, her eyes watered, her whole body trembled. Yes, he had reached the limit. Stepping forward towards him, she lifted her hand in the air before slapping him as hard as she could. He flinched in pain, placing his own hand over the side of his face she had slapped. Rena didn't let him time to complain; she gave her back to him before she began to walk away.

However, she didn't get to take more than two steps; her chest slammed against the cold wall, causing the breath to left her for some seconds. She was spun around and lifted by a hand in a matter of seconds. Mello's hands pressed more against her throat, provoking her to choke and she placed her hands around her wrist, trying to pull out of his grip.

"Don't do that again." He threatened, staring into her scared eyes before he crashed his lips onto hers.

She whimpered, not wanting to fall into his game once again, but he had much more force than her. He forced his wet tongue inside her mouth, abandoning the gentle manners. Finally giving up, she let her body follow his moves as she always did.

-[EXTENDED ENDING]-

A groan escaped her parted lips as the sunlight seeped through the window and hit her sleepy face. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she sighed, remembering how things had ended up last night. She glanced over to the blonde man who was lying naked beside her and couldn't help but smiled softly.

Maybe things would get better.

_Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right._

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!

Thank you for reading.

-RM-


End file.
